Epi 20 Exercise
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: The First Slugterra Olympics


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 20 "Exercise"

After the appearance of the 2 new villains, I decided to create another event to calm down the citizens of Slugterra. Since the previous events were mostly about weapons and racing, I decided to have a fitness event, like the Olympics. Instead of calling it the Olympics we called it the "Fitness Test" games. The games would include: riding your mecabeast, shooting at targets, then continue riding and continue the act until you cross the finish line, another would be a running race, another would be the High Jump + Poling. Others included, throwing a spear, swimming, rowing, bicycle race, fencing, and Taekwondo.

Getting into the event was no piece of cake, only 10 people were allowed for each event (they could participate in more than one event, if they were good enough). I wanted to have as many different people as possible, so it was extremely hard to participate in more than one event or game. When the flyers went out, I mentioned that only the fittest will be able to participate and that the tryouts were in a week and the Fitness Test would be in 2 months! Many people wanted to participate, but only a few were chosen. At the tryouts, we gave each person a very precise rating so there wouldn't many ties. After 3 days of tryouts there were ten people for each event and 99 people were in the event (only one person was going to do the swimming race and the rowing race). I would also take part in the fencing event, but I wouldn't knock anyone out of the event if I beat them (just to keep things fair).

The games were a great success! All of Slugterra came to see the games (not necessarily every person for every game, but Lots of people!). In this event only those who finished in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd got medals and gold, but I made sure that the other competitors did not go unnoticed. The final games were Taekwondo and fencing, in which I beat every person I faced, until I faced the person in the finals. I never knew that he would somehow get into the event, but somehow I saw and recognized that it was Scarlett Eye in the other suit! Instead of a sword he had two, so I requested a staff, then he did, so decided to give both of us all our weapons (except blasters) (I used a regular staff, not my blaster staff). Everyone was amazed at his fighting, but again neither of us could get the upper hand, we would knock each other down from time to time, but neither of us could get a real advantage. We fought for 10 minutes, then the buzzer went off and the fight was over, but we didn't stop! We fought until we couldn't any longer, I asked for a respite (break) which my opponent gladly accepted. We only rested for 5 minutes then we were back on our feet and battling it out, almost to the death!

The crowd cheered us on and soon every person in Slugterra was watching the duel! My team also arrived, but I told "Stand down, this is my fight!" I shouted as I landed a mighty blow to my opponent, he staggered back, but immediately shook it off and was back in the fight. I told my team that I would face them all later when I would be finished with Scarlett. We fought for 2 hours and finally I told for the fighting to stop. I let Scarlett go because I wanted to see if he was going to do anything else because technically from what I saw in the security footage from the city that he "attacked" he was honestly just defending himself, because a guard spilt his drink because of Scarlett Eye and punched him for it, so Scarlett fought back and defended himself against everyone who attacked him.

Scarlett didn't seem like a very good man, but a very respectable warrior, in which he had defiantly earned my respect for his skills. After the sports, I told everyone that this would be held at a different city each year, and that if you were in it one year you had to wait 4 years until you could enter again to give other people a chance to play in the games. After the games, we were faced with another murder, I suspected by Deathshot! The victim was a young girl named Anna Marie and was shot in a street with a bunch of other kids while they were racing and apparently she was the fastest! "That must be the reason why Deathshot killed her. He wanted a fast prey to test his skills on." I said sadly. It seemed that Deathshot's murders had no connection, which made it impossible to predict who he was going to kill next. I told the citizens of every city to stay indoors and for anyone going outside, not to go in the open and if they did, they had to be protected with protective armour and vehicles also had to be protected especially at the windows. It always seemed that every time we locked a criminal up, another one would take his place. When we got black and all his minions along with destroying the Dark Bane, then the Joker and Balroun came along. Then we caught them, but then Deathshot and Scarlett Eye appeared. If we locked up these two, we didn't know what new kind of villain would arise after them so I decided that even when we had captured them, we would not let them go.

"Love those who hate you, do good to those who persecute you."


End file.
